


A Hat in Time Stories & pocket sized adventures

by WhippedBean



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhippedBean/pseuds/WhippedBean
Summary: These are just small little stories featuring various A Hat in Time characters! Some I come up with, some that I dont, hope you like them!
Relationships: Bow Kid & Hat Kid & Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time), Bow Kid & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Bow Kid & Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid & Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Seems like Bow Kids not having it...

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there are MAJOR FEELS up ahead, just telling you guys!
> 
> This is also just a small little story that i put together from a headcannon from someone on discord about Hat Kid and Bow Kid switching back and forth from english to their native language when they're mad or upset, hope you guys like it!!

It had been such a long journey for the girls, so long in fact, that they could barely make it up the ramp that held so many of the people they had met. While the lava around them bubbled and boiled, they kept going until the ramp flattened out and lead onto a platform with an oh so familiar picture of a mustache in the middle, just looking at it made their blood run hot with anger, after all, she was the cause of all this, the lava, they mean. 

Once the two girls had finally made it up to the front doors and up the, unnecessary, set of stairs and to the giant set of doors actually leading into the giant coal colored castle before them, they stopped to take a breath before reluctantly pushing them aside, only to freeze at the sight before them and let out a pained sigh that sounded more like a whine. "More lava!? Who does that??" One of the girls exclaimed, putting a hand to her head and slicking her hair back before gesturing to the sight in front of them with both of her arms outstretched.

The girl's friend gave her a knowing look before turning back towards the platforms before them and hopping over to the first one, turning around and gesturing for her friend to follow as they slowly made their way through the deathtrap presented to them, making sure not to fall along the way, one of them almost losing their hat in the process if the other hadn't caught it before it fell.

"Who designed this anyways?" Bow Kid said, pulling herself up off of a ledge and helping Hat Kid up afterwards, "C'mon Bow, you know exactly who designed this!" Hat kid said, gesturing around her with her hands before setting them on her hips and giving Bow Kid an obvious expression, causing her to sigh, "Alright, you got me there. We've gotta get going anyways, who knows what she could be doing up there!" Bow kid said, having to shout over the sound of the lava popping below them.

"Nothing good that's for sure," Hat Kid said while dodging and weaving her way around an Alpine goat that was walking back and forth on a platform like it was lost, not like it had anywhere else to go, but it was still a little tough to dodge, what with how heavy their footfalls were and how small they made the girls feel. Just imagining the possible outcome made them shiver. "Hurry up Bow, I can see the end, I think," Hat Kid said, almost running off and leaving her as she pulled herself up over yet another ledge, just in time to watch an invisible paw reach up and snag her hat off of Hat Kid's head, and another reach down and swipe a few of her pons from her pockets.

"HEY!! Give me those back you big meanies!" She exclaimed, readying her umbrella as Bow Kid ran up beside her and smacked one of the lazy paws with hers, yanking Hat Kid's hat from their grasp and handing it back to her before seeing Hat Kid do the same with the other cat and taking her pons back. The girls dusted themselves off and put on their dwellers masks before walking through the cosmic purple wall in front of them and traversing through the next section of the castle, but not before making a big deal out of it and trekking on through the platforms anyways.

By the time both of the girls had, somewhat, successfully made it through the lava filled traps and platforms, having dodged some very mischievous cats along the way, they made it through the 3rd pair of doors that they had encountered thus far, only to see a very ominous yet short hallway in front of them, "Again with the giant doors!?" Bow Kid shouted, throwing her hands up in the air and gesturing towards the last set of doors at the opposite end of the hallway they had yet to cross, "Bow calm down! The sooner we get in there the sooner we get out, alright?" Hat Kid said giving a fed up Bow Kid a reassuring pat on the back.

She sighed.

"Alright, fine. But then we're leaving, got it?" Bow said, the annoyance in her tone clear as day, "Ok, but only if you promise, not to cause any problems," Hat Kid said pointing an accusing finger towards Bow, "Fine," she said with a huff before taking Hat Kid by the hand and dragging her into the next room, kicking the doors open in the process, not even stopping to listen to Mustache Girl and the Mafia goon beneath her speak, after she and Hat Kid stopped on the center of the platform said mafia goon had just been dropped through, she let go of Hat Kids hand and straightened her posture before starting up the mountain of time pieces Mustache Girl's throne was seated upon.

Mustache Girl, noticing the two in front of her, started to speak up, but Bow Kid payed no mind to what she was saying, she didn't care. Hat Kid, sensing Bow's anger, ran up behind her and desperately tried pulling her back down onto the platform, "Bow, wait! What are you doing!? Get back down here!" She exclaimed yanking on her arm but only stopping once Bow Kid came to a halt and glared at her, if looks could kill then she would be screwed, "Wait? WAIT!?" She shouted, yanking her arm from Hat Kids grasp, causing her to stumble backwards and lose her footing, effectively falling down onto her behind.

"What on this EARTH makes you think I would WAIT before walking right up to that mustached brat sitting up there and acting all high and mighty!?" She outright yelled, taking slow, furious steps towards her friend, causing her to scoot backwards out of fear, "Because I'll tell you what Hat Kid, ł₣ ɎØɄ ₮Ⱨł₦₭, ₮Ⱨ₳₮ ₣ØⱤ Ø₦Ɇ ₴Ɇ₵Ø₦Đ, ł ₩ØɄⱠĐ ₮Ⱨł₦₭ ₳฿ØɄ₮ ₴₮Ø₱₱ł₦₲ ฿Ɇ₣ØⱤɆ ₱Ʉ₥₥ɆⱠł₦₲ ⱧɆⱤ ł₦₮Ø ₮ⱧɆ ɆӾ₳₵₮ ₵Ʉ₴ⱧłØ₦ ₴ⱧɆ'₴ ₴ł₮₮ł₦₲ Ø₦ ฿Ɇ₵₳Ʉ₴Ɇ Ø₣ ₩Ⱨ₳₮ ₴ⱧɆ'₴ ĐØ₦Ɇ ɎØɄⱤ ĐɆ₳Đ ₩ⱤØ₦₲," Bow Kid finished after jabbing an accusing finger into her friends chest once she was backed up into the doors they walked in trough.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got someone to talk to," she said, her tone going back to normal, as well as her posture as she turned around and marched back over to Mustache Girl, who had no clue what was happening, "HEY YOU!!" Bow shouted, standing at the foot of the time pieces, her shoulders stiff and head held high, "I'D LIKE TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU!!" she yelled, umbrella in hand, "Who, me??" Mustache Girl said, a tease in her voice, "Oh that's hilarious, that someone like you, things they can talk to me in that tone? Clearly you haven't learned to respect those above you!" She said, being a little too over dramatic.

"You know what your right, I wasn't taught any manners about respecting people higher than me, I've been taught the exACT OPPOSITE!!" Bow shouted standing before Mustache Girl's time piece pile and as Mustache Girl put a hand to her chest and gave an offended gasp, quickly slamming a fist down onto her armrest and raising her voice, "How RUDE! Do you know who you're talking to!?" She shouted standing abruptly from her throne, as Bow Kid gave her a smug yet unamused look as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked Mustache Girl up and down before gesturing to her with one hand, "Oh, I'm well aware. Because even if I was taught to respect people higher up than me I clearly wouldn't respect you," she said moving her hands to her hips.

Mustache Girl wasn't having it, which she made clear as she started down the time pieces surrounding the throne she was no longer sitting on, "I'll have you know, I am MUCH higher up than you are! What makes you think that YOU could beat me!?" She said, pointing at Bow Kid and then herself, "Because as far as I'm concerned, you'll NEVER be better than me!" She shouted as both of them were now mere inches away from each other, their noses practically touching, if it were a cartoon then there would be smoke pouring out of their ears, "Oh really? Well then why don't we PROVE IT!? Because as far as I'M concerned, you've put us through more trouble than ANYONE else on this enTIRE PECKING ₱Ⱡ₳₦Ɇ₮!!" 

Bow Kid screamed, the corners of her eyes pricked with tears as some of her words started to tangle up between english and her native language, catching Mustache Girl off guard for a moment before she brushed it off as the time pieces confusing her as she quickly tried to come up with something to bite back with, "Oh yeah!? Well this wouldn't have happened if you two hadn't kept th-" she was cut off by Bow Kid jabbing a finger into her chest, causing her to take a step back, "I'M NOT FINISHED!!" She shouted, "Wh-" Mustache Girl started, but was cut off again as tears started to leak from Bow Kid's eyes.

"ĐɄⱤł₦₲ ₮ⱧɆ Ɇ₦₮łⱤɆ ₮ł₥Ɇ ₩Ɇ'VɆ ฿ɆɆ₦ Ø₦ ₮Ⱨł₴ ₲ØĐ ₣ØⱤ₴₳₭Ɇ₦ ₱Ⱡ₳₦Ɇ₮, ɎØɄ'VɆ ฿ɆɆ₦ ₮ⱧɆ Ø₦Ɇ ₮Ø ₮Ɽ₳łⱠ ฿ɆⱧł₦Đ Ʉ₴, ₳₦Đ ₥Ø₵₭ Ʉ₴, ₳₦Đ ₴₮Ɇ₳Ⱡ ₣ⱤØ₥ Ʉ₴, ₳₦Đ ⱧɄⱤ₮ Ʉ₴, ₳₦Đ ØɄⱤ ₣ⱤłɆ₦Đ₴!! ɎØɄ ⱧɄⱤ₮ ɆVɆⱤɎØ₦Ɇ Ø₦ ₮Ⱨł₴ ₱Ⱡ₳₦Ɇ₮!! ĐØ ɎØɄ ₴ɆɆ ₮Ⱨ₳₮!? YOU ARE THE BAD GUY BECAUSE YOU HURT US AND YOU HURT THEM! ARE YOU PROUD OF YOURSELF!? BECAUSE I'M SURE NOT! YOU HURT US, AND THEM, AND EVERYTHING THEY'VE KNOWN ON THIS PLANET AND, AND, And you hurt them, and you took things from them, and you took things from US… are you happy with that..? Is this what you wanted? To turn everyone's lives into misery? To turn the planet they once loved so dearly into this!?" Bow Kid shouted, her native language mixing into her english as she cried, she cried out until her voice was hoarse from use and her eyes were blurry with tears.

She was too busy yelling at Mustache Girl to look behind her and realize Hat Kid had gone back to the very front entrance of the coal colored castle and gathered everyone outside and brought them to the room just in time to hear Bow Kid's rant to Mustache Girl and everything she'd done thus far and by god was it emotional, "I..I di-didn't…I didn't m-mean to h-urt you all…" Mustache Girl said, her voice quiet as tears of her own had started to fall. Bow Kid wiped some of the tears off of her face with her sleeve and stretched her arms out for Mustache Girl to fall into as she hugged her, causing Hat Kid to break out into a sprint as she enveloped the two girls in a hug as well.

Seeing this, everyone at the entrance cooed and some of them even ran over to join in on the hug as well until everyone who was once lined up in front of the castle was smushed together in a giant group hug, with Hat Kid, Bow Kid, and Mustache Girl in the middle. Once the group hug was over, Bow Kid grabbed both of the girl's hands as they stood in front of the giant pile of time pieces, everyone else stood behind them, "What do you say we fix this planet once and for all!?" Bow Kid shouted out to everyone, a chorus of 'yeahs' breaking out both beside and behind her as she let out a laugh, stepped forward and smashed the time pieces, fixing the broken planet they called 'home'.


	2. Unsettling yet sleepy encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fed up Hat Kid meets an unsettling friend during her time in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, me again. This time im writing about Hat Kid meeting Shapeshifter for the first time, this was also a small prompt someone on discord gave me an idea for, hope you enjoy!

The forest was dark and dry as a small hatted girl trekked on through the bushes and the weeds, trying to figure out where these so-called 'fire spirits' were, pesky little buggers. She had almost given up and turned around to head back towards Subcon village, before she heard a twig snap behind her, that is. The girl's head whipped around so fast that if you had seen it from afar you would've thought she had snapped her neck, but this wasn't the case, "H-hello..? Wh-o's there?" Hat Kid cried out meekly, as if it would've drawn out whatever creature was lurking in the shadows around her.

Her only response was the sound of leaves crackling in the distance, followed by a high pitched laugh that seemed to echo around her, as once again she whipped her head to the side to find the source of the sound, "S-snatcher, is t-that you? This isn't f-funny!" She shouted, as the feeling of being watched slowly crept up her spine as another twig snapped in the distance, although this time it was much closer. Hat Kid froze. Her breath catching in her throat before she slowly turned around to meet the six different colored eyes, the same ones that belonged to the being that now towered over her as they slowly leaned forwards, causing her to recoil in fear, tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

Hat Kid felt a scream bubble up in her throat as she fell backwards and desperately tried to scramble away, getting dirt and old crusted leaves stuck to her hands and clothes as she quickly pushed herself upwards and darted off through the bushes and trees, only looking back behind her when the shrubbery had lessened, only to see the darkness of the forest she had once been standing in. Thinking she was safe she slowed down before stopping to catch her breath before she stood up straight and turned around to leave. Only to smack herself face first into a plush, yet scratchy, surface, and as she pushed herself back off of it and rubbed her, now sore, nose did she think about what she had just hit.

Hat Kid stopped, before looking upwards and letting out a shriek that could be heard for miles, and she fell down onto her back again, quickly sitting up and backing away until her back hit the hard surface of a tree behind her, tears welling up in her eyes and threatening to spill over as she curled in on herself, watching as the unnaturally tall figure creep towards her and slowly reach a hand out from inside of the patched up cloak they wore. "Oh, no… Don't cry dear, there's nothing to be afraid of, it was just a bit of fun you see? Everythings alright, nothings going to hurt you," the figure spoke, crouching down in front of the small crying girl.

"Oh, I should've known better, come here, I'm not going to hurt you I promise!" They said as they shrunk down and sat on their knees as to appear slightly less threatening while they took the girl into their arms, shushing her in the process, "Oh, now look what you've done shifter, you've upset the child!" They whispered angrily to themselves as the girl's sobbing ceased and her eyelids started to become heavy while her breathing grew slow and quiet, causing the figure to grow stiff. Uh oh. They didn't know what to do in this situation, so, like anyone else would do, they panicked. What do they do? They've never had a child fall asleep on them before!! Ooohhh this was bad…

"Keep calm Shifter… it's just a kid… breath, and relax…" They said, still on edge. But nonetheless, and despite the horrible anxiety they were currently facing, they tried to calm themselves down and nestle up into the crook of a tree before curling around the girl, waiting silently for her awakening. During this time, Shifter seemed to grow bored of their surroundings as their eyes also grew heavy and they let out a yawn before getting comfortable and falling asleep next to the girl as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you guys there were feels up ahead, hope you liked this little story i put together!


End file.
